With All My Heart
by madamkrosis
Summary: Part 2 of LAPD Case 1653-B Cas and Gabriel are turned into Angels from cops after a misfired spell from a coven of witches. Dean battles his feelings as he falls in love with his Angel. Sam does the same thing as the Hunters try to learn how to deal with these changes. In this mess Jack tags along trying to help while his father Lucifer looms in the distance awaiting his return.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Part Two of my prior story LAPD Case 1653-B. This story is slowly falling into cannon territory so any details or suggestions of future events are welcome and supported fully. Only warnings so far are Wingkink (accidental wingkink if you ask Dean) and oilkink. Thought I'd start off with a little something different.

* * *

Castiel shuffled down the concrete hallway of the bunker, wings dragging limply behind himself as he made his way into the makeshift kitchen for some well needed coffee. It had been only a few days since he had disappeared with Gabriel and Jack into this new world. He was always on edge that some swat team would bust down the door and point guns at them. Most of the past few days had been driving in a cramp car from California to Lebanon Kansas and the Angel felt the tiredness right down into his bones. The only reason he knew where of the coffee pot was located was because of Sam needing something caffeinated before he'd surf the web for details of their case on the news websites and then crashing for some well deserved sleep.

Cas was tired as fuck himself, but couldn't force himself to sleep in the military grade bedroom for more than a few hours before his nerves refused to let him sleep. He was bone tired. Quickly filling up an empty mug from the kitchen cabinet, Castiel made his way to the large room where he saw a television that Sam had quietly explained was Dean's 'Dean Cave.' The Angel hoped there was cable so he could find a news channel. He wanted to know so badly what was said, it made his skin itch. Would this just be a snippet on local news or something worthy of CNN?

He watched for some time, ignoring the local weather or stories of small robberies in the surrounding cities until a Barbie doll eyed reporter sitting at her news desk tilted her hair spray murdered waves at the camera and gave a falsely grim smile.

"In other news, a mass disappearance has taken a well known Ivy College town by storm. Reports by Police report that several dozen women and even a few unnamed officers have been taken in account for this event. We go live now to a report issued by Los Angeles Police Department regarding this active incident."

Castiel nearly dropped his coffee watching the scene of his superior Michael standing at a podium in full uniform, surrounded by flashing cameras and microphones pressed into the air to catch anything he might say.

"This crime comes as to a shock to all of our community," the asshole began over professionally. "Many mothers, sisters, daughters, and even our boys in blue are affected by this. We are currently investigating ties between these women and if it could be the result of sex-trafficking or something more sinister. Names will be withheld of the victims until more evidence can be acquired and we urge the citizens to stay indoors after hours and please come forward if they have any information regarding this case. Information will be released as it becomes available."

Pens immediately flew into the air and a burst of voices screamed to be heard over one another while cameras flashed brightly and violently. The scene pulled back into the local news room where the doll eyed woman nodded her stiff hair at the news camera and steadied her fake voice.

"Reports have come in of the officers affected by the suspected sex-traffic ring as Los Angele's natives Castiel Novak and Gabriel Speight Jr. Any information on these individuals is to be called in immediately. Families will be notified by local police during the investigation."

Cas set down his mug on the small side table of the recliner he was sitting in. Pictures of himself and Gabe flashed across the screen. This was terrible. No one had a clue about the truth and his face was plastered all over the news. He couldn't go outside, not with or without these wings and he couldn't explain himself without either Dean going to jail or himself. Too many people were affected and they'd sooner pat themselves on the back with a false charge than do any real detective work.

* * *

"That stuff will rot your brain, Cas." A deep voice grumbled out of the silence, startling the dark haired man.

Dark wings jerked up high and protectively as Dean stumbled back, bathrobe fluttering in the wind.

"Jesus, Cas. Quit trying to kill me in my own house!" Dean yelled out in surprise, trying to get his own bearings back. "I just heard the tv on and you looked like you were about to have a panic attack."

Cas' wings slowly drooped back into their submissive state, curling slightly around the man like a blanket.

"I had to know. I needed to. I'm scared, Dean."

The hunters green eyes softened and he edged himself onto the arm of his favorite recliner. He stroked the messy, dark hair gently as well as the shuddering wings moving about like they had a mind of their own.

"I get it, Cas. The life isn't for everyone and it takes time to adjust. We can at least get it to being semi-normal not counting monster killing if you give it some time. Jack said there's a way to hide the wings so people can't see them. You can go outside without looking like you belong on ceiling church painting."

The officer turned Angel shook his head and looked back at the cycling news feed and commercials.

"I'm a wanted man. "He replied coolly. "I can't show my face."

Dean hummed. He was wanted on a FBI list with Sammy several years ago. If they could get away with it, he could.

"Nah." The hunter replied calm as ever. "We got this. You and the giant six winged canary just need to lie low for a few weeks until the hype dies down. We'll work on the wing thing, get some pie, and be fine. If people ask, just say your name is Jimmy and that way your cousin. Sammy can whip up a pretty convincing fake drivers license to prove it to nosey cops or locals."

Cas stared at the taller man with wide eyes. He'd never expected him to be so calm. The Angel breathed deeply, not realizing the anxiety attack mounting and focused on the brunette's gentle and comforting smile. Castiel forced his wings to droop, brushing the floor and expanding to their full size.

"Damn, those things are huge." Dean commented now the air was more relaxed. "The entire time you had them, you've been hunching them up like a winter jacket. Hell, Gabriel has been screwing with Sam all morning with his by knocking stuff off shelves like a giant baby."

Dean smiled warmly when he got a positive reaction out of his lover. Now that they were home, in his home, he didn't know how to handle this. Surely, Cas would still want to be with him, right? Their relationship has been all over the map. That was why he didn't invite Cas to sleep in his memory foam bed. Well, that and his penchant to reach for his gun every time someone startled him awake by rolling over in their sleep. Hence, the life of a paranoid hunter.

"Hey-a Cas," He began nervously, "Those wings of yours can feel stuff right?"

A hesitant nod followed.

"It's like a phantom pain, but they don't hurt." The dark haired man explained. "The bigger feathers are more sensitive that the smaller ones."

He emphasized his point by lifting the wings into an arch, showing the smaller set of feathers glistening in the light.

"I've found that brushing them feels nice. I only noticed when I was trying to find out how to lay comfortably in my room, but I haven't really had time to really see how it feels. I feel like a pre-teen boy discovering himself."

Dean chuckled under his breath at that expression. He supposed it was true. He didn't know anyone else with wings other than Gabe or maybe Jack that could compare these results. The hunter reached out to the long arm length feather at the tip of Cas' inky wing and brushed a hand across it, the shudder catching his eye easily. Green eyes darkened slightly. There wasn't a time that he had fully appreciated his robe more than now.

"C'mon Cas," Dean muttered, voice slightly thick. "I have a spare brush in my room. I think those things need straightening out. You're starting to look like a startled pigeon."

Castiel blushed, the pinkness looking good on his cheeks. He nodded gently and followed behind the hunter, down the dark halls, and finally to the dark oak door of their destination. True to his word, the hunter grabbed the soft bristle brush from his dresser and turned toward the Angel.

"Sit down. Those things are huge and I don't want to spend all morning circling you get everything."

The Angel did as directed and sat on the end of the bed, ass sinking slightly in the material. The moment the plastic brush started to work through his feathers, Castiel was in Heaven. The stimulation from his back hit sharp down his spine and into his lower abdomen. He gasped, soon spreading the larger feathers causing Dean to hold them steady. The hunter worked diligently. A few smaller and bent feathers dropped to the floor in small tufts causing the wings to shake and flicker slightly.

"Hold still. I can't brush you if you keep moving." The brunette commented calmly. " Man, this is like getting a comb through Sam's hair."

Castiel opened his mouth a tipped his head back when Dean plucked a particularly stubborn feather from the end joint of his wing. The ragged moan and flicker of overhead lights startled the hunter.

"Don't stop." Cas begged, wings fluttering in his hands a bit violently.

"What was that?" He questioned the Angel. "How did you do that?"

Cas stared at the man with doe eyes, too worked up to care. The only thing he did notice was that his back was wet.

"Dean," Castiel stammered roughly. "Am—am I bleeding? My back…"

* * *

A concerned look swept up the man's features. Quickly dropping the brush onto the bed, and lifted the heavy bunch of feathers. Right before his eyes, slowly dribbling down the man's back was a shiny fluid. The cuts or whatever they were, were pink and red irritated patch of skin on both sides of the Angel's wings. The patch of skin was swollen and dribbling fluid. Was this some sort of Angel infection?

"Cas, I think you got a few cuts infected." The hunter said, completely concerned for the smaller man. I'll get some antibiotics and gauze after I get all the fluid out."

Dean never knew how his ignorance would one day make this one of the wildest days of his life.

The hunter reached down to the '_what he later learned from a laughing Sam and Jack was a gland'_ and squeezed.

Light bulbs erupted in a cascade of glass and filament and a high pitch scream echoed loudly around him. Copious amount of slick fluid drenched down Cas' back, soaking his black service slacks. Darkness engulfed the bunker until the backup generators kicked on. Under the low light, he could see the flagging tent in the Angels jeans followed by large wet spot. Well, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Well, it took a bit, but I got my computer repaired in time to post a new chapter. Life's been fairly crazy as always. All of which, included floods that nearly made it impossible to get to work as it decided to lock up my power steering near the highway and most likely won't get any better when the Hurricane Dorian hits Florida and when the residual foul weather eventually hits me. Lovely. On with the show.

* * *

Dean sat in the War Room nursing a beer. The man had literally been red faced since he made a fool of himself. The image wouldn't leave his mind. Castiel's deep, imploring eyes staring into him as he moaned out the best orgasm an Angel probably had ever seen. Dean wanted to be proud, but his brother had made it hard. The snorting giggling all morning is what drove the Hunter to downing beer at 9am. Seriously, who does that? Wait, him…

Dean had long since dumped his robe for his flannel and jeans, but the memory persisted. Thinking about the sounds Cas had made still brought chills up his spine. These raw urges scared the Hunter shitless and he supposed some of the 'beating around the bush' was his fault. The only feelings Dean had felt so strongly like this were anger (fighting demons) and concern (caring for Sammy). Infatuation or lov—whatever this was-wasn't on his list of acceptable emotions. Horny at most, is what he'd accept.

'_I mean, Cas ain't Dad, but I never felt this for Dad or Mom….maybe Mom….'_

Dean tipped back the last dregs of his third beer of the morning and set the glass bottle down on the tabletop with a clink. He was messed up. He rubbed a palm across his face and tried to reassess his feelings. His chest ached, his stomach was in knots, and it felt like his skin was vibrating. He sure as hell didn't drink enough for that. The Hunter shifted in his seat, ignoring the semi he'd been sporting for nearly a half hour. He blamed the moans echoing in his head for that. Dean sighed, suddenly feeling fidgety and looked around the bunker. It was fairly quiet after Sam had railed him for blowing all the lights out and leaving him to replace every light bulb they could find. He wondered if they sold Angel proof lighting anywhere.

_Speaking of which_

Where was Cas? Dean abruptly felt like a dick. Here he was stuck in the bottle and Cas hadn't even wandered out of his room since he grabbed his clothes and made a run for it. Fuck….did he hurt his feelings? He thought for sure that the Angel would have wandered out when Jack made time to begin explaining how Angel's worked with Gabriel and Sammy. The Hunter steeled himself with hope that the amount of liquid courage he drank wouldn't make him more of an ass and went towards his bedroom. Cas wouldn't still be hiding in his room instead of his own, right?

_Wrong._

Dean really didn't know what to expect when he came back. He expected that his room might be torn up, being bitched out for being a bitch, or even a grumpy 'I'm disappointed in you' look. Nope.

Cas laid silently on Dean's bed, the memory foam sinking in gently around the dark wings. Wrapped tightly in blankets and feathers, the Angel looked like a feathery cocoon. The Hunter blinked. It was still dark from the burst lights, but enough light pouring in from the hallway gave enough illumination to see how badly he fucked up. Cas hadn't moved much since the foretold orgasm a few hours ago.

"Heya, Cas…." He was at a loss for words. "I'm ah—I'm sorry I uh—made you blow up and all."

The cocoon didn't move an inch. If it weren't for part of his back showing where the wings weren't covering, Dean might have had to check if he was still breathing.

"You're a dick."

_Pardon?_

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the Angel jerking himself up from his prone position lying in the bed to stare daggers into the other man.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, Dean! You're a fucking dick! You told me not to stress and what do you do? Stress me! I've been so scared for you and you just fuck off every time something happens? I don't even know what's happening!"

The Angel panted, eyes glittering with tears from his tirade. He was easily emotional when stressed, sue him. Being a cop didn't mean he was impervious of feeling human, something he didn't even have the privy of claiming anymore.

Dean stepped forward, hands up like he was approaching a deer.

"You're right. I've been stupid. I just—I dunno how or what to call this between us and I—don't handle it well."

Cas' face scrunched up with despair and anger. Tears slipped from his deep blue eyes as he clenched his jaw to try and keep in the foul words threatening to claw its way out of his throat. How could he?

"You're delusional." Cas snarled, hardly controlling his anger. "If you're this far in the closet, then leave me out of it! I AM Bi and if you want to be straight then leave me the HELL ALONE!"

The hall lights flickered threateningly. Dean inched closer, thinking he said the wrong thing yet again.

"No. Cas…listen to me…"

The Angel arched his wings defensively, like someone hunching their shoulders up and quickly began moving himself like he was going to spring out of the Hunter's bed.

"DAMMIT CAS!"

The Hunter bellowed loudly, reaching out and pulling the disgruntled Angel tightly from his half standing position and right into his arms.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm out ok. Not straight, I swear. You just—I just-,"

Dean tightened his arms, firmly locking the Angel into a bear hug. The ebony wings flapped in an irritated manner.

"I feel things I can't say. " Dean answered tightly between clenched teeth. "I want to say it, but I never felt like this. I don't know if I care for you or love—that, uh, or something else. I'm not great with words unless it's sleazing or hustling."

Cas' wings eased down, the threat looking much more minor now than it did before.

"You love me?" He asked, gravelly voice choking with emotion.

Wet, hopeful eyes looked up at the Hunter. Everything they had been through wasn't normal by a long stretch, but Dean still couldn't put his feelings into words. He felt like he was aiding Stockholm syndrome by agreeing, but he couldn't toss his actions away by saying he was being a perv either.

"I might. I can't say unless I'm really sure. I think I do."

Dean quickly found himself wrapped in feathers and wet, tear filled kisses rained onto his cheeks. The shock of the sudden action nearly made the Hunter stumble. Cas roughly pressed his lips to the other man's before pulling away.

"I just—with the news and the wings—I needed something. I need you, Dean."

Dean blinked at the overwhelmed Angel. Of course that's what he needs. He'd lived so long with Sammy that both of them were pros at sucking it up and hiding like mole men when the heat was too high. Cas was still sort of a civilian and needed something stable. Could he be this for Cas? I mean, he was there for Baby so why not Baby 2? Erm, maybe not go with that.

Dean wanted to say more, but Cas had already began undoing the button on his jeans. How could someone who was crying moments before be ready to screw? Angels were a mystery.

* * *

Sam, Gabriel, and Jack sat together in the library as Sam quizzed the teenager on Angel lore. All had been going well until a thud and a flicker of the overhead lights caught their attention.

"Day-umm…Cassie getting laid again, already?" Gabe whistled, easily impressed by the other man's go get attitude.

Sam sat stock still at the polished table, mouth still open where he was in the middle of his hundredth Angel related question. It looked like he was frozen, but the creeping blush forming up his neck and around his cheek bones showed his discomfort. Even Jack coughed gently into his own fist in an attempt to diffuse the awkward situation.

"I believe that is enough for now." The Nephilim responded casually. "I'm going to—uh, find a recipe for brain bleach. Yeah. No need to think of this anytime soon."

As the teen left, Gabriel barked out his laughter raucously. Laughing even harder when Sam pressed his hands through his hair, tugging on the strands to try to make himself focus. He didn't like to think about Dean that way. Not with Cas, the motel maid, or even the bar flies he drug back every so often that forced him into getting a separate room two thirds of the time they went out for a case.

"Aww…Is Sammy-kins upset his Big bro is getting some?"

Sam geared up his bitch face and jerked toward the smaller man near laughing himself out of his chair.

"Shut up, Gabe."

Gabriel held the taller man's stare, his eyes watering with mirth as he tried, and failed, to keep himself under control. The silence quickly erupted into harder laughs and snorts in the attempt to follow the brunette's orders.

"I'm sorry." The Angel wheezed. "I can't. It's too funny. Your face is so…and the lights…"

Sam's brows furrow, grumpily.

"Do you even know how this all started, Gabriel?"

Gabe swallowed a chuckle and wiped his eyes. The Angel shook his head no, not knowing the error of his mistake. He took a moment to gather himself before finding himself being loomed over by 250lbs of moose.

"Whatcha gonna do? Tickle me?"

A dark grin stretched across the normally gently puppy dog face and Gabriel swiftly knew he had made a mistake.

"Erm, what is that look for, Sammy?"

Long arms wrapped around the smaller man, wedging themselves easily between the set of six wings.

"I was wondering if you had two or six glands either way." Sam muttered darkly, a mischievous smirk creasing his features. "Time to find out."

Gabriel's eyes widened. What the fuck? Glands? He wasn't a Platypus.

Thick hands pushed themselves past the coarse golden feathers blocking himself and the other jerked and tried to pull himself away until something struck him. It was like edging, crossed with a powerful orgasm, crossed with a foot rub after a sixteen hour shift with no coffee break. It was delightful.

"AGAIN!" Gabriel barked like a child witnessing a magic trick when the hands let up.

"Do it again!"

Sam stared at the smaller man, fully expecting a desperate moan much like Cas had given, but with Gabriel…

_It was for in the name of science after all._

AN- pls enjoy my mushiness wrote at midnight


End file.
